primeval_the_rebootfandomcom-20200213-history
Primeval (reboot)
please note: This page is not accutal things and that this is made up by a fan. Synopsis *Series 6 : Still shocked from his other selfs message Matt and the team has to cope now that anomalies are now known to the public. But the anomalies seem to be getting more frequent. But will returning faces and 5 new people be able to help. *Series 7 : With the team doing the job they do best handling the anomalies. It seems the The Minister and his new employer are not on their side. *Series 8 : Somethings wrong children are going missing. Ethan is being sighted in the ARC. And a mysterious person has appeared looking for Cutter. While Evan Cross and Dylan Weir have arrived Prequel Series 6 *Series 6 p1: Still shocked from what happened Matt comes to terms with it. But can usual things in his life be able to help him cope *Series 6 p2: An anomaly opens up in a office block and a pack of Raptors come through *Series 6 p3: The second Matt keeps appearing more and More and Matt can't cope but as his behaviour begins to change Emily realises something's Wrong. Series 7 *Series 7: The second Matt gives clues as to who he really is. Series 8 *Series 8: And anomaly opens in a School with kids in and a lizard comes through. Books Series 6 *The Mystery: A mysterious attack leaves the team looking for a creature. (Set between Episode 6.5 and 6.6) *Trapped in time: Emily and Matt get trapped in Prehistoric Antarctica (set between Episode 6.6 and 6.7 Series 7 *The attack: The team are attacked and Kidnapped (Set between Episode 7.2 and 7.3) *Terror beneath the waves: A creature attacks a beach (Set between Episode 7.7 and 8.1) Series 8 *Time ride: An Plane goes through an anomaly to Prehistoric North America (set between Episode 8.4 and 8.5) *Terror attacks: A creature attacks a camping site (set Between Episode 8.8 and Episode 8.9) Audio Series 6 *The feared one: A future Dragon appears (Set between Episode 6.3 and Hide) *Hide: Another anomaly group appears forcing the team into hiding (Set between The feared one and Episode 6.4) Series 7 *The death journey: An anomaly opens up in Wales causing the team to investigate (Set between Episodes Episode 7.1 and 7.2) *The death : A pack of Prehistoric cats attack a Forest camp (Set between Episode 7.6 and Episode 7.7) Series 8 *Junk chase: A pack of Raptors attack a Landfill site (Set between Episode 8.3 and Episode 8.4) *The walk: A anomaly opens up at a nature reserve (Set between Episode 8.4 and 8.5 Characters *Matt Anderson *Connor Temple *Abby Maitland/ Temple *Captain Backer *Jess Parker *Emily Merchant *James Lester *Danny Quinn *Patrick Quinn/ Ethan Dobrowski *Jenny Miller *Claudia Brown (Episode 8.8 onwards) *Jack Maitland *Michael Miller *Sarah Page (Episode 7.3 onwards) *Kieran Coles (Episode 6.6 onwards) *Anna Legg (Episode 6.6 - Episode 7.7) *Ryan Backer (Episode 6.6 onwards) *Eve Lake (Episode 6.4 onwards) *Darren Lake (Episode 6.4 onwards) *Dr. Elizabeth Carter (Episode 7.1 onwards) *The Minister (Episode 7.1-Episode 8.13) *Caroline Steel (Episode 8.2 - Episode 8.13) *Second Matt Anderson Creatures (Note: Main Creatures Only) *Coelurosauravus (Rex) *Diictodon (Sid and Nancy) *Columbian Mammoth *Dracorex *Raptor *Megopteran *Tree Creeper *T-Rex *Future Predator Title cards Characters * Matt Anderson *Connor Temple * Abby Maitland/ Temple *Captain Becker * Jess Parker *Emily Merchant * James Lester *Danny Quinn *Patrick Quinn * Jenny Miller *Michael miller *Claudia Brown (Episode 8.8 Onwards) *Jack Maitland * Sarah page (Except series 6) *Kieran Coles (Episode 6.6 onwards) * Anna Legg (Episode 6.6 - Episode 7.7) *Ryan Backer (Episode 6.6 - 8.13) * Darren Lake (Episode 6.4 onwards) *Eve Lake (Episode 6.4 onwards) * The Minister (Episode 7.3 onwards) *Caroline Steel (Episode 8.2 onwards) * Dr. Elizabeth Carter (Episode 7.1 onwards) *2nd Matt Anderson (Episode 6.1 onwards) Creatures *Rex (All Seasons) * Sid and Nancy (All Seasons) * Columbian Mammoth (Except series 7) *Dracorex (Except series 7) *T-Rex (Except series 7) *Future Predator (Except series 7) *Raptor (All Seasons) *Gastornis (Series 6 only) *Titanoboa (Series 6 only) * Camouflage Beast (Series 6 only) * Majungasaurus (Series 8 only) *Dakosaurus (Series 7 only) * Andrewsarchus (Series 7 only) * Leedsictheys (Series 8 only) *Megistotherium (series 8 only) Category:Primeval: The Reboot Category:Primeval